Kings of Past
by MerlinsBetrayal
Summary: Noctis is given a chance to rule his throne, as King. Does he have what it takes to keep a kingdom running or is his spirit too wild to be bound to a chair? (I warn that this story is trial and error! It may be rough!)
1. Take the Throne

Noctis stared at the old Lucis throne.

His _father's_ throne.

 _His_ throne.

He scrunched his face up in pain, turning his gaze from the dusted up wood. His father had been a loving man. Respectable. Regis Lucis Caelum had done everything for him and shaped him, alone, into the man he was today. The one who stood, now ready, to take his kingdom back. To restore light to a once booming land, that was shrouded in the darkest abyss he had only seen in his deepest nightmares.

Taking the breath of courage he needed, he squeezed his hands into fists and took the steps across the hidden marbled floors. Memories flashed before his eyes with every movement, with every inch put behind him as he neared the throne; he remembered everything.

The belly laughs from his elder when he slipped across the foyer of the castle, when he tried showing off. His fathers continual interest for the stories Noctis shared, no matter what they were about or when he shared them. The wrinkles that formed upon his forehead, creases around his eyes, and the proud smile that took over his every feature any time his son was in his presence.

Noctis stopped moving, draping his head as he fought back tears while clenching his teeth. He knew it would be difficult to return here. Where it all happened. His birth, his journey into life, and his fathers untimely death; but he wasn't prepared for just how difficult this would be.

The ring pulsated upon his finger, as if to urge him on. Reminding him of what must be done. He opened his eyes to look down at the metallic piece around his finger.

Noctis smiled lightly at it, knowing the last wielder of its power had been his father.

 _'Father'_ Noctis thought fondly.

"I hope I'm making you proud, father. I miss you" Noctis spoke aloud, hoping Regis was with him.

The air in the castle felt still, as if time stood still around him.

 _'This must be done_ ' Noctis thought before urging himself on, climbing up over the debris that had once been where he sat while his superior would give orders and deal with the people of his land.

Noctis stared down at the old beast. Still standing. Unharmed.

He reached out his hand to graze his fingers along the details of the right arm; leaving trails in the dust.

' _It is time'_

Noctis took a deep breath before sliding back into his rightful place, slowly exhaling as a light shone before him.

The light form of a previous King stood before him, hands clasped on the butt of his sword. He nodded at the young King, approving of what he had chosen. He picked up his sword and charged, disappearing as it pierced through Noctis. He flinced ever-so slightly as a small sting of the full power was absorbed. Moments later a second appeared, sword in hand as the King held it out at his side; he too pierced Noctis in order to deliver his power. The process repeated with each King before him until...

Noctis stared forward, face twisting in sorrow. He was leaning back in the seat, one arm draped across the armrest as the other rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Noctis"

He could hear faintly, as a sound filled the air.

"I'm so proud of you, my boy" Regis smiled in his ghostly form, behind the helmet he wore.

Noctis smiled through the tears, letting them fall as Regis charged. Noctis inhaled sharply, crying out as his body slumped around his father's sword.

The world around him spun in an array of colors as it lifted him up and engulfed him.

Visions appeared before him within the whirling lights, as he floated in the space. A woman of immeasurable beauty slowly appeared, next to her Luna came into view, then Ravus in all his glorified power to stand beside his sister, before Jared showed as well. Noctis' eyes watered at all he familiar faces, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Strong arms slipped around him suddenly and held him tightly, he didn't think for a moment before throwing his own around the man and embraced the elder gentleman tightly. It felt real.

"Father"


	2. Consequences of Fate

"He did it" Ignis spoke in a barely audible tone, staring up at the small rays of pink that pierced the blackened skies.

Prompto whimpered, turning away and staring at the ground; trying desperately to stay strong after everything he had been through.  
Gladiolus felt his stomach twist and heart drop, hating fate for making this have to be the way. He lowered his head as he fought back tears, himself.

Noctis had been his brother. They were raised together. Gladiolus was to protect him through childhood and into his adult years, he had nearly given his own life on many occasions for the boy. He had taught Noctis half of everything the Prince knew and had been tough on him for his own good. He knew, now, that he could have been easier.

"Yeah. I suppose he did" Prompto's voice cracked, unable to keep himself together. There was so much he had wanted to tell that man, so much he had wanted to do with him, and he knew at this moment that everything would change. No more simple lounges beside the campfire. No more

Gladiolus giving Noctis a simple, yet stern, rememberance on his duties. Most of all... there would be no more Noctis. No more of the stunning smile he had gotten used to nor the small complaints when they were about to enter into a monsters den; and Prompto had feared he whined much.

Prompto's tears fell freely and heavily down his fast, holding the back of his wrist up to his mouth before covering his entire face with his hands. His tears quickly turned into sobs and shaking.

"Prom" Ignis said softly, reaching out and grabbing a-hold of the first thing he could feel. In his blinded state, he had to go off familiarity.

Prompto burrowed into Ignis' shoulder and hugged him tightly, crying heavily.

"It'll be alright, lets get out of here." Gladiolus slapped Prompto on the shoulder, squeezing gently; it was the only comforting Gladdy knew how to do.

He was a man of few feelings and even less comforting ability.

"Yes, lets" Ignis broke the embrace to follow on behind Gladiolus, listening to ensure Prompto followed suit.

Prompto straggled behind a moment to glance up at the familiar palace of the belated Caelum family, feeling his heart shatter at the realization. Unable to bear any more pain, he turned and followed on behind his friends.

"Gladio! You're okay!" Iris came running over to him, throwing herself onto him for a large sisterly hug when she saw him enter through the door; not having seen the gloomy looks upon their faces.

"Hey Iris" Gladiolus gave the best small smile he could, taking her into a bear hug. He squeezed her a bit too tightly in his thoughts.

"Can't. Breath. Teddy!" She squeaked and at the sound, he immediately loosened his grasp.

"Oh... sorry" He sighed, giving her a shrug.

"Wheres-" Iris started, her question halting in her throat as the lights rays flickered in through the blinds of the window. She gasped as her face twisted into a look of pain.

The reddened, puffy eyes on Prompto only confirmed her dreadful suspicion. When he started crying again, knowing what she was going to ask, the room fell deathly ill.

"I'm so sorry" Iris whispered as she watched Ignis drag Prompto off towards the bedroom.

"It's fine... he's just taking it really hard. With time he will be alright" Gladiolus rubbed his nose, fighting back tears of his own that were brimming his eyes.

"Anything to eat?" He asked, trying to change the tension in the room and the thoughts that were going through everyones head. He knew it was difficult for everyone to accept, but he had his time to sulk and he wanted to get his mind off of it for the time being. His heart had been through enough breaking.

"Yeah, Talcott cooked up his catches of the day. It's on the counter" Iris motioned towards the food that sat ready for putting away. Gladiolus nodded before walking over towards it, serving himself a plate.

He was going to take a seat on the couch, to relax some and eat, but a face he knew he needed to talk to caught his eye. Cor.

"Hey"

"Hn? Oh, hey, Glad" Cor welcomed

"So he did it, huh?" The Marshal seemed to be grieving in his own silent way, unable to cry.

Gladiolus didn't respond to the question, he knew it was rhetorical and the answer was already given with the sun shining in the sky. He knew he only wanted to ask to hear it, from himself, and know it was real. Cor had been Regis' protector, and Marshal in the Crowns guard; becoming more than invaluable to all the land of Lucis.

"What a fucking time" Cor shook his head. First he had lost one of his best friends, Regis, and a mere ten years later he loses the child.  
Gladiolus didn't have time to respond, as Ignis walked up.

"He alright?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep. Poor guy is not dealing well with all of this." Ignis crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly.


	3. Return of the King

Noctis groaned from the throne in the palace, rubbing his head as he looked around the room. Dust filled the air, floating in the rays of sunshine that shone through the holes in the wall; Large chunks of the palace rested on the floor of the room, evidence that Ardyn had tainted his home; Dried blood coated everything his eyes could reach.

He flinched deep in pain as he pushed himself up out of the seat, breathing slowly.

 _'Long live the King_ ' Noctis chuckled before limping down the steps, he hoped his boys would be happy to see him. How long had he been asleep this time?

Prompto chuckled as he watched Umbra run around playfully, grabbing a stick to bring it back.

"Good boy!" Prompto grabbed the stick from his mouth before throwing it as hard as he could, giving the old dog a good run. Umbra barked as he chased after it, bringing it back within seconds. His tail wagged hard as it made his body wiggle.

"Prompto, did you check on the crops?" Iris called out, leaning over the railings on the front porch.

He held the stick in his hand as he looked over at her, quiet for a moment as the question sunk in.

"Yeah, what I harvested is on the table right now. I watered, pruned, planted, picked, and whatever else you can do to a plant" Prompto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Iris smiled largely out at him.

"Thanks, Prom!" She gave a small wave before going back into the house, leaving the door open behind her. The summer air brought in a beautiful breeze.

"Okay, okay" Prompto squatted down when he felt a wet nose nudging the hand with the stick. He rubbed Umbra's head between his ears and then his chin; Umbra gave sounds of happiness before barking suddenly and causing Prompto to jump.

Umbra took off running across the field towards the far side of the house, barking at whoever was walking up. Prompto didn't have to wait long before Gladiolus and Ignis came walking into view, patting the dog on the head.

"Prompto, could you help us?" Ignis shouted out

"Course" He came running over to help drag another animal to the back of the house for skinning and proper cleaning.

"Good hunt today?" Prompto asked, pulling out his knife to get to work. Gladiolus had taught him how to fully handle a kill.

"Yeah, we took care of a Mesmenir herd that were tormenting people" Ignis explained, glancing over at him as he positioned the creature for skinning.

"They were a pain in the ass" Gladiolus piped up, already halfway done.

Once the Mesmenir were sliced into meals and put away, Ignis and Prompto half-grimaced at the blood that covered them. Gladiolus seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, I am in need of showering if anyone needs me" Ignis held up his hands, watching to not touch anything as he made his way off to the bathroom. Iris slid sideways passed him, ensuring she wouldn't get touched by blood.

"Meats going, if you want to get the carrots cooked up and rice" Gladiolus suggested to his sister, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood beside the grill that he had just turned on.

"Okiedoke! I'll go start them, I was just about to ask" Iris smiled brightly before returning back into the house. Prompto yawned as he stretched out his back, looking around for Umbra; the blackened dog was stretched out a few feet away from the two.

Fifteen minutes later a cleaned Ignis came walking out in his night clothing.

"My turn!" Prompto went skipping into the house to wash away the blood. He turned the hot water on in the shower before walking to the mirror, staring in at his reflection while he waited for it to heat up.

Staring at his reflection, he smiled. The small scars that were all but gone reminded him of the battles they had been through and the worry that shown, clearly, across Noctis' face when he saw the blood.

 _'Ah, dammit, Prom! Are you alright?' Noctis asked, wincing as he eyed the wound._

 _'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine' Prompto touched the scratch lightly. It had made him feel cared for, when Noctis gave such worry over a simple graze from the enemies sword._

Prompto pulled himself from his memories with a sigh, stripping down entirely and throwing the clothes into the basket that rested beside the door.

He climbed into the showering stall and relaxed under the hot water, loosening his shoulders as the hot water washed away the labor of the day.

Grabbing the soaps, he lathered up his blonde hair then moved down along his body, ensuring to make every inch of his dirtied body bubbly. Satisfied that the dirt was all scrubbed off, he rinsed off.

' _Ahh, squeaky clean, I feel like a new man_ ' Prompto chuckled at himself as he turned off the water, grabbing a towel to dry off and dress himself in his own night clothing; a pair of pajama pants and his favorite navy Chocobo shirt.

"Hey, Iris?" Prompto called out as he walked down the stairs, shaking the water from his ear. He didn't hear any voices as he came into the kitchen, furrowing his brow he looked around and wondered where everyone was. The carrots sat aside the stove as the rice continued cooking on the stove.

"Iris? Gladio? ... Ignis, Talcott?" He called out each name, he stopped dead in his tracks as he turned towards the front of the house.

"Wh-... How-..." Prompto couldn't form a sentence, let alone speak.

"Prompto" Noctis smiled softly at his friend. It had been the first word he spoke since awakening.

 _That voice._

With his name spoken from his lips, Prompto felt confident it wasn't an illusion that stood before him and was the true Noctis.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Prompto whispered, tears flowing freely down his face. Noctis chuckled softly, giving him a big hug.

"I feared the same thing, Prom" Noctis whispered in return, hugging tighter. His heart felt whole again. He had felt like he would never see his best friends again after his ascension, but to have one of them in his grasp again made his world feel like it was becoming pieced together.

"Prompto! I swear you could last in water longer than a fish, food is done" Gladiolus called from the doorway, assuming Prompto was still in the shower.

"What's for dinner?" Noctis inquired, the two breaking their embrace.

Gladiolus narrowed his eyes at the familiar voice, turning to stare Noctis in the eye.

"Holy shit" Gladiolus quickly walked over to him, yanking him in for a brotherly hug.

"Ignis" Gladiolus called out, he didn't want their friend missing out on Noctis being back.

"What's the matter?" Ignis asked as he entered the home. His question went unanswered as he too embraced Noctis.

"Come here, guys" Noctis smiled big, eyes brimming with tears. The four shared a tight hug together. Gladiolus cleared his throat as the embrace came to an end.

"Alright! Enough sappy, lets go eat and discuss things before food gets cold"

"Enough for a King?" Noctis asked, Prompto laughing softly through his light sobbing.

"More than enough for you, your Majesty" Ignis smiled, bowing in a half-serious manner.

When Noctis stepped outside the home, the rest of their group went wild in their own greetings. He couldn't help but love the attention. The love that radiated from each of the people and the pure happiness each exuded in seeing him, alive, swelled his heart with hope.

"So, tell us, what happened?" The Marshal leaned forward after sliding his plate a few inches inward on the table.

"My father explained to me that the Gods were satisfied that I had fulfilled what fates had written out for me but my time here isn't finished yet. They would give me another chance because Ardyn was never meant to slay all the Kings of Lucis; all they wanted was for him to suffer and then parish, but nobody was able to until now. So they are letting me run my Kingdom" Noctis explained the entire night

"Are you here to stay, this time? No more ten years, a week, or any span of time?" Prompto suddenly asked, looking up in hope.

Noctis glanced at him in surprise, his amber eyes brightened with his smile.

"I was gone a week?" Noctis grumbled

"But I'm here to stay, this time"

"There is one thing I wish from everyone, though" Noctis piped up after a while of small chatter.

"What would you like from us?" Ignis asked, more than willing to aid.

"Come and live with me in Insomnia, help me make it our kingdom" Noctis glanced at each of them, happy to see their looks of delight.

"We'll more than oblige" Ignis held his hand over his heart, speaking for everyone.

The night went on in celebration over the return of their King, everyone holding more than hope and faith for the future of Lucii.

"So, you got your eyes back?" Noctis walked out onto the front porch where Ignis leaned his elbows on the railing.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Surgery. You never know how much you take something for granted until you no longer have it. Not having ones sight has made me open my eyes... literally" Ignis smiled, turning around to lean his rump against the metal and crossing his arms.

"Noctis?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards his adviser

"What are your hopes for Insomnia?" Ignis tilted his head, he knew he should wait on such questions and there would be plenty of time. Hell, the entire Castle and square would need rebuilding.

"With you as my right hand, we'll figure it out" Noctis smiled at him, laughing softly at the sheer surprise across his face.

"Fair enough" Ignis smiled in return.

Okay, that's all I can do tonight. It's 2 in the morning and I have to get to bed haha. Thanks for reading. I know this one probably sucks, and that's alright.


End file.
